yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
CN City
CN City (aka Cartoon Network City) is a city where all the Cartoon Network characters lives. List of residents #The Mayor of Townsville (Mayor of CN City) #Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and the Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie and May) #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster #Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Edward Platypus, Chip and Skip, Samson Clogmeyer, Dave and Ping Pong and Slinkman #My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, Dracula and the Underfist Team (Irwin, Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Fred Fredburger and Jeff the Spider) #Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage, Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge #RobotBoy: RobotBoy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotGirl, Professor Moshimo and C.H.O.P. #Codename: Kids Next Door: The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) #The Powerpuff Girls (2016): The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Blisstina, Professor Utonium, Ms. Sara Bellum, Talking Dog, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins and The Gangreen Gang (2016 Reboot version) #Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Monkey, the Justice Friends, Action Hank and Koosalagoopagoop #Scooby-Doo Series: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley #Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack and Ashi #Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops and Carl Chryniszzswics #Megas XLR: Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru, Goat and Megas #Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner and Jody Irwin #Cow and Chicken: Cow, Chicken and Red Guy #I.M. Weasel: I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon #Whatever Happened to.. Robot Jones?: Robot Jones, Timothy "Socks" Morton, Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle, Mitch Freeman Davis, Shannon, Mom Unit and Dad Unit #Tom and Jerry: Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse #Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy, Tinker, Mark and Debbie #Adventure Time: Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, Marceline Abadeer, Simon, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Tree Trunks, Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. #Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, Hi-Five Ghost and Benson #The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anasis Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Cartax (the Wattersons' family station wagon car), Penny, Carrie and Bobert #Johnny Test: Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan and Marie Test and Bling Bling Boy (reformed) #The Jetsons: The Jetsons (George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson and Elroy Jetson), Rosie the Robot and Astro #The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and their families #Yogi Bear and Pals: Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snugglepuss, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggy, Doggy Daddy, Huckleberry Hound and their pals #Chowder: Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Schnitzel, Panini, Gorgonzola and Endive #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack, Knuckles, Bubbie, Peppermint Larry, Candy Wife and Slippery Pete #The Time Squad: Time Squad (????) #Teen Titans Go!: The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven), the Little Buddies (Beat Box and Birdarang, Dave, Painbot, Silkie, Foul Demon, Super Robin and Universe Staff) and the H.I.V.E. (Teen Titans Go! version counterparts) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang-Keng and Tekirai #Ben 10 (2017): Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson and Kevin Levin (2017 Reboot version counterparts) #Unikitty!: Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown and Brock #We Bare Bears: Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear, Ice Bear, Chloe Park, Ranger Dana Tabes and Charlie #Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst #Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa and his friends #Sheep in the Big City: Sheep #Noods List of Locations #Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #Peach Creek Middle School (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) #Animal School (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) #Endsville (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy]] #Courage's House/Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Tommy Turnbull's House (RobotBoy) #The KND Treehouse (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) #Dexter's House (Dexter's Laboratory) #Mondo A Go-Go (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #CN City Central Park #CN City Carnival #Cartoon Network Studios #Teen Titans Tower (Teen Titans Go!) #The H.I.V.E.'s Tower (Teen Titans Go!) #Scooby and Shaggy's House (Scooby-Doo!) #Fred Jones' House (Scooby-Doo!) #Daphne Blake's House (Scooby-Doo!) #Velma Dinkley's House (Scooby-Doo!) #The Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Tour Bus (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) #CN City Monorail Station #CN City Subway Train Station #Cartoon Movie Theatre #Unikingdom (Unikitty!) #Frowntown (Unikitty!) #CN City Candy Store #Tree Fort (Adventure Time) (rebuild by the CN City Builders) #Marzipan City (Chowder) #Mordecai and Rigby's House (Regular Show) #Camp Kidney #Prickly Pines (Camp Lazlo) Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will visit the CN City in ????. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Cities